


Claws

by Ariadne_Karloff



Series: Teeth and Claws [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Wolverine (Comics), Wolverine (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Karloff/pseuds/Ariadne_Karloff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something shared between Creed and Logan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claws

**Claws**

**C** laws, something they share, even if in different ways.  
If Victor's claws are almost cat-like, James', even when they were made of simple bone, are like sharp knives.  
When hitting they give you different sensations: Logan's feel like a clean, surgical cut; Creed's, instead, feel like a prolonged rape.  
Fingertips and hands bloodily sinking into meat, so completely different from Logan.  
They rip your skin, sink into your body and it's not a merciful death, it's perverted violence that strikes on you, like a rabid beast.  
Creed's claws aren't like Wolverine's adamantium blades: they're pure and simple weapons to dismember.


End file.
